LOS OJOS DEL TIGRE
by hermano bee
Summary: Po muere en una misión momentos antes de revelar sus sentimientos a tigresa y saber que son correspondidos, pero un clan no dejara que se quede muerto y lo traiga de vuelta a la vida, lastima que ya no sera un panda y nadie deba saber que es el, nuevos problemas al acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y ganarse de nuevo el corazón de tigresa {tal vez no les guste este po sanguinario} M
1. ¿Que me sucedió?

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

_**LOS OJOS DEL TIGRE**_

**Capitulo 1: ¿Que me sucedió?**

**Mientras que el tiempo por los acontecimientos que se efectuaran en gomen pasaron, las repuestas de Po fueran aclaradas respecto a su pasado y él pensaba que le venían un gran porvenir, ya planeaba declararle su amor a Tigresa. **

**(Po): **bien Po hoy se lo dirás hoy le dirás tigresa que estas enamorado de ella –_se dice po a si mismo con toda confianza en que lo hará_–

**(Víbora):** Po despierta el maestro nos quiere ver en el salón de guerreros –_dice su amiga desde la puerta_–

**(Po):** ya voy víbora solo espérenme en el salón de guerreros de acuerdo –_hablo con la voz algo temerosa temiendo de que ella haiga oído lo que dijo_– (0-0)

**(Víbora):** de acuerdo Po –_se fue de los cuartos dejando a Po solo en dirección adonde se encontraba tigresa_–

**(Po):** menos mal que se fue –_dijo tomando un gran respiro de alivio_– (0-0)

**Víbora se dirigía al salón de entrenamiento en donde se encontraba tigresa cada mañana mejor en vez de decirle que viniera al salón de guerreros, decidió acercarse a ella se dirigió para hablar con ella de algo muy interesante que escucho en los cuartos para ser especifico en la habitación de Po.**

**(Víbora):** ¿tigresa tienes un momento? –_pregunta su amiga con tono serio_–

**(Tigresa):** claro amiga ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –_Contesta con leve duda en su voz_–

**(Víbora):** bueno veras…. (_Pensamiento: tigresa es amiga sé que no se revelaría tan pronto así que tengo una idea que podía costarle la vida)…_ quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a decirle a Po que lo amo –_soltó la bomba_–

**(Tigresa):** –_mira el suelo triste abre la boca pero no de hablar sino para gritar_– ¡fuera de aquí víbora ahora! –_Grita con algunas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro_–

**(Víbora):** lo sabia no solo te gusta sino que lo amas –_dice con voz de victoria_– tranquila no lo amo –_ya que ella nunca le arrebataría su amor a ella_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿entonces por que dijiste eso? –_dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que dejo caer_– no me hagas eso de nuevo

**(Víbora):** ¿entonces lo amas? –_pregunta con mucho interés a su amiga la cual solo la miraba_– y lo siento por haber dicho eso

**(Tigresa):** no sé lo que siento amiga, pero cuando estoy cercas de él me siento que estoy completa, pero a la vez que feliz –_dice tocándose el pecho_–

**(Víbora):** deberías decírselo, después de todo lo escuche hablar de que te dirá lo que sientes por ti –_muestra una sonrisa para dar ánimos a su amiga_– (0˽0)

**(Tigresa):** gracias amiga lo are se lo diré hoy estoy segura de eso –_sonríe mostrando su rostro el cual no tenía ni el leve rastro de ninguna lagrima_– hay otra cosa que me quieras decir

**(Víbora):** si el maestro Shifu nos habla dice que es urgente –_menciona con tono serio_–

**(Tigresa):** entonces vamos –_dijo saliendo del salón de entrenamiento_–

**Una vez los cinco y Po estuvieron reunidos para atender el mandato del maestro Shifu, la cual era una misión era que el emperador de la provincia juanchi, mejor conocido como el emperador Leónidas, presentía que necesitaba guardas espaldas en el transcurso del periodo del valle de lobos a el de los leones ya el tratado de paz había sido firmado.**

**(Shifu):** bien mis estudiantes es necesario que cuiden del emperador del reino león ya que él es uno de los más violentos emperadores, –_menciona con preocupación en su voz_– así que no lo hagan enojar ni lo contradigan de ningún modo –_con el tono más calmado pero con leve temor_–

**(Tigresa):** usted cree que sea buena idea que Po nos acompañe maestro –_menciona con tono de preocupación_– después de todo es un poco inmaduro y podrá decir algo que le moleste al emperador

**(Shifu):** se que puede ser un poco inmaduro –_dice con la máxima serie que él le tiene a Po_– pero es su compañero

**(Mono):** ja solo un poco –_se burla de su amigo_– si todavía tiene juguetes y sigue yendo a los festivales de esas muñecas –_sigue burlándose_–

**(Mantis):** oye de una vez te recuerdo que yo también voy a esos festivales –_se enoja regañando a su amigo_–

**(Shifu):** ¿si sabes que yo tengo también esas susodichas muñecas no?–_aclara de una vez_– pero aun así ira con ustedes

**(Po):** saben que estoy parado aquí al lado de ustedes ¿verdad? –_Pregunta a sus amigos sin obtener respuestas_– ¿verdad? (¬_¬)

**(Víbora): **te están ignorando –_contesta la duda de Po_– ¿así que creo que? ¡No! (0˽0)

**(Tigresa): **y porque él quiere que lo protejamos por qué no usa a sus soldados imperiales –_dice Tigresa preocupándose por el riesgo de la misión_– después de todo

**(Shifu): **según la carta quería guerreros con más fuerza –_menciona con algo de duda acerca de porque los convoco_– así que alumnos no hagan enfadar al emperador ya podría convocar una guerra sobre el valle de la paz

**(Po):** no se preocupe maestro que podría pasarnos –_dice con mucha confianza y orgullo en su voz_– después de todo somos maestros y guerreros del kung fu, prometo que no nos podrá pasar nada grave maestro

**(Shifu):** está bien panda confió en ti y tu buen juicio –_sonríe mostrándole que le tiene confianza al guerrero_–

* * *

**CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**

**Al haber dichos esas palabra y promesa se habían retirado a su misión, pero los maestros mono, grulla, víbora y mantis se encontraban corriendo tratando de llegar a donde se encontraban Po y Tigresa, ya que la misión se torno muy peligrosa, intentaban llegar a ayudar a Po y Tigresa, pero al llegar solo encontraron a Tigresa llorando mientras ella abrasaba a Po quien yacía en un charco de sangre, inmóvil en el suelo con Tigresa intentando desesperadamente de traerlo de vuelta.**

**(Tigresa):** Po por favor no me dejes ¡no me dejes! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes! –_gritaba levemente en el rosto del panda en un intento por despertarlo mientras sus lagrimas caían en el_– ¡no me dejes! ¡Por favor!

**Los cinco veían como su mejor amigo había dejado este mundo mientras unos guerreros de negro se iban lejos de ellos mientras el emperador sonreía como si hubiese ganado una guerra de muchos años mientras que Tigresa lloraba sin consolación alguna.**

* * *

**CUATRO HORAS ANTES**

**Po y los demás se dirigían a donde se encontraba el emperador Leónidas en donde comenzaba su misión, después de una presentación hacia el emperador, pero una estupidez de Po la cual fue dejar caer algo de su comida a sus pies lo cual sería una grave ofensa.**

**(Leónidas): **bien me presento soy el emperador Leónidas –_dice en un tomo de respeto pero calmado_–

**(Po):** disculpe emperador por la tontería que hice –_dijo mientras esta de rodillas en el suelo_–

**(Leónidas):** no tiene que disculparse y dígame Leónidas por favor –_respondió en un tono muy calmado_–

**(Po):** ¿está bien Leónidas? –_Po duda de porqué la buena actitud del emperador_–

**(Leónidas):** seguro creían que yo era un cruel emperador ¿verdad? –_Pregunta a los guerreros_–

**(Tigresa):** la verdad si según los rumores que oímos de usted sin ofender –_dice con el tono más calmado y con respeto al momento de hablar_– decían que tenía una actitud bastante malvada

**(Leónidas):** en realidad eso es solo apariencia para infundir respeto y que no ataquen mi reino ni a sus habitantes –_dice con un tono el cual se notaba que no mentía_–

**(Grulla):** ¿para qué era necesaria nuestra ayuda? después de todo usted tiene un ejército muy fuerte y numeroso –_pregunta al emperador_–

**(Leónidas):** es simple los fénix negros mean amenazado de muerte ellos son realmente peligrosos después de todo uno solo de ellos puede matar a veinte de mis hombres –_responde el emperador con algo de miedo en su voz_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿cree que nosotros somos mejores? ¿Porque? –_Pregunta ella ya que le parecía que más bien quería verlos morir en vez de sus soldados_–

**(Leónidas):** ustedes saben kung fu así son más fuertes además traen consigo al guerrero dragón y el ya venció a Tai Long y a Lord Shen así que es suficiente –_menciona con voz segura y decidida_– para que le tengan cuidado al momento de pelear si es que llega a ver pelea

**(Po):** gracias por el comentario –_agradece po mientras hace una reverencia_–

**(Leónidas):** de nada guerrero dragón no hay de que guerrero dragón –_responde con amabilidad el emperador_–

**Po se retira para ir con los demás ayudaros con las provisiones del viaje no notaban que alguien los vigilaba desde una montaña no muy lejana un grupo de asesinos vestidos de negro los observaban con detenimiento planeando su ataque.**

**(Lobo negro):** señor los cinco y el guerrero dragón están aquí que hacemos después de todo ellos no son culpables de ningún crimen no debemos matarlos (0-0) –_pregunta con preocupación el asesino a su líder_–

**(Tigre viejo):** tendremos que actuar con fuerza mínima sin espadas, ni armas, ni siquiera, zarpas he quedado claro –_dice con voz fuerte y tono muy alto de orden_– **(**_a este tigre le falta un brazo además de un ojo_**)**

**(Tigre joven):** padre permite me una sugerencia que tal que los dividimos así yo tendría el camino libre y mataría a Leónidas –_comenta con completa __astucia_–

**(Tigre viejo):** tu plan tiene lógica precisa después de todo "divide y vencerás" –_muestra una sonrisa en su rostro_–

* * *

**TRES HORAS ****DESPUÉS**

**Po y los cinco se encontraban cumpliendo su misión ya estaban lejos del palacio cuando unas flechas cayeron frente a ellos reaccionando al ataque pero al ser el plan de los asesinos tan precisos se separan para pelear excepto Po quien se quedo cercas del emperador para protegerlo.**

**(Po):** bien dejen en paz al emperador Leónidas o se las verán conmigo –_les advierto en tono de superioridad hacia los asesinos_–

**(Tigre joven):** escucha panda no tengo tiempo para esto así que –_saca su espada con filo pero con el objetivo de que golpearía a Po con el mango para dejarlo inconsciente_– bien no estorbaras en esto

**(Po):** prepárate para sentir el trueno –_lanza un golpe el cual el tigre esquiva_–

**(Tigre joven):** cállate –_da un giro hacia la espalda de Po y lo noquea dejándolo en el piso_– ya no molestaras más

**(Leónidas):** mis ojos me engañan no es el hijo de Zhi como sigue tu madre –_responde con voz de burla como si ya supiera la repuesta_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¡pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho a mi familia y los tigres! –_Grito con gran irá haciendo que le escuchara tigresa_–

**(Leónidas):** no me hagas reír yo ya tenía planeado todo esto –_se acerca a donde se encontraba mientras que po empieza a tomar conciencia_– incluso lo de que dividirían a los cinco furiosos

**(Po):** ¿Qué sucede? –_dice un poco desorientado_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¡cállate y muere! –_ataca sin pensar las cosas sin darse cuenta que Leónidas levanto y lo uso de escudo en la última fracción de segundo_– ¡No! –_Observa que su espada estaba atravesando el cuerpo de po_–

**(Tigresa): **¡Po! –_grita con desesperación y corría lo más fuerte que podía para llegar con Po_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¿qué has hecho? –_Dice mientras saca la espada del cuerpo de Po_–

**(Leónidas):** que hecho yo ja, mejor dicho que has hecho tú –_dice mientras esbozaba una maléfica y retorcida sonrisa_– veo que tu clan mejor dicho tú tienes manchadas tus manos con la sangre de una inocente verdad viejo amigo –_decía mientras veía a las montañas en las cuales se encontraba el viejo tigre quien lo veía con rabia_–

**(Viejo tigre):** ¡maldito desgraciado nos utilizo al igual que a ese panda! –_grita con fuerza e mucha ira en su voz ya que fue usado en una táctica al igual que los cinco_– retirada ¡ordena la retirada!

**(Lobo negro):** entendido señor ya se derramo sangre inocente no veo por qué esta lucha deba derramar más sangré inocente –_levanta una bandera la cual todos los asesinos ven y se retiran dejando al reto de los cinco confusos_–

**El tigre se retira como el reto de los asesinos se alejaban a toda velocidad, mientras dejaban a Po en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, y tigresa corría al punto de intentar llegar con Po para intentar salvarlo.**

**(Tigresa):** Po ya estoy aquí… resiste se que podrás sobrevivir lose –_derrama lagrimas mientras ponía su mano en la herida para intentar parar el sangrado_– por favor no me dejes

**(Po):** tigresa se acaba este es mi fin…–_**tosido**_–…lose se que todo acabo…–_**tosido**_–…para mí –_decía en un tono muy bajo por lo débil que se encontraba_–

**(Tigresa):** no digas eso sobrevivirás lose no se te ocurra dejarme yo…es…que…yo –_fue silenciada por el dedo del panda el cual cubría su boca_–

**(Po):** tigresa quiero decirte algo…–_**tosido**_– te amo –_dice débilmente pero totalmente claro_–

**(Tigresa):** yo también te amo por favor no te vayas –_llora dejando caer sus lágrimas en el no le importo que el emperador estuviera presente_–

**(Leónidas):** les dejare privacidad –_dijo sin que dieran a notar la sonrisa que tenía ya que disfrutaba cada momento que él había provocado_–

**(Po):** es graciosa ya…..–_**tosido**_– tenía planeártelo decírtelo, pero quién diría que…–_**tosido**_– el día en que moriría…–_**tosido**_– será el día en que te lo diría –_muestra una sonrisa débil pero con mucha alegría_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿cuánto tiempo? –_**Llanto**_– llevas amándome dímelo –_**llanto**_– por favor dímelo –_dice apenas entendible por sus lloriqueos_–

**(Po):** veras cuando –_**tosido**_– te vi por primera vez tuve –_**tosido**_– miedo de conocerte –_**tosido**_– cuando te conocí –_**tosido**_– tuve miedo de amarte, cuando te amaba tuve miedo de decírtelo, pero –_ahora quien le tapo la boca fue ella con su dedo mientras las lagrimas corrían_–

**(Tigresa):** guarda tus fuerzas –_no había palabras ni gestos que podían expresar la tristeza que ahora ella sentía_–

**(Po):** ahora lo único que quiero hacer es ver tus ojos por última vez antes de irme de este mundo –_poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que ya no los volvió a abrir_–

**Al llegar el reto de los cinco, encontraron a Tigresa llorando mientras ella abrasaba el cuerpo de Po quien yacía en un charco de sangre, inmóvil en el suelo con Tigresa intentando desesperadamente de traerlo de vuelta.**

**(Tigresa):** Po por favor no me dejes ¡no me dejes! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes! –_gritaba levemente en el rosto del panda en un intento por despertarlo mientras sus lagrimas caían en el_– ¡no me dejes! ¡Por favor!

**Los cinco veían como su mejor amigo había dejado este mundo mientras unos guerreros de negro se iban lejos de ellos mientras el emperador sonreía como si hubiese ganado una guerra de muchos años mientras que Tigresa lloraba sin consolación alguna.**

* * *

**DIEZ DÍAS ****DESPUÉS**

**(¿Desconocido?):** en donde estoy –_preguntaba mientras se movía en su cama_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¡padre ya despertó! –_grito el tigre para avisar que él había despertado_–

**(¿Desconocido?):** en donde estoy, espera te conozco ¡tú me enteraste esa espada en mi pecho! –_grita enojado, con ganas de hacerle lo mismo_–

**(Tigre viejo):** escucha recuerdas ¿quién eres tú? –_Pregunta con duda a la persona quien yacía en la cama_–

**(¿Desconocido?):** si se quién soy yo ¡soy Po el guerrero dragón último de los pandas! –_Grita con orgullo en su voz_–

**(Tigre viejo):** bueno mi nombre es Zhi pero te equivocaste en una cosa no eres un panda no más –_dice mientras le daba un espejo a Po para que se vea así mismo_–

**(Po):** ¿espera que? –_Toma el espejo para verse y descubrir que ahora se veía como un tigre solo que este era de blanco y negro_– ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡¿Que me sucedió?!

_**Continuara…chan, chan, chan**_

_**Hermano bee: Espero que les guste esta nueva historia si les gusto póngale seguir o en favoritos comenten y díganme que les gusto.**_

_**Otra cosa sé que mis oros fincs están tardando pero sean pacientes mi estúpido computador está fallando mucho así que ahora usare la pistola para decirle al técnico que si no la arregla se muera como ya sabrán algunos ya me ha fallado mucho.**_

_**Hasta pronto cuídense.**_


	2. El renacimiento adiós a Po

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

**Hermano bee: tengo una duda alguien noto que puse en el anterior capitulo los personajes "me" pertenecen**

**Capitulo 2: el renacimiento adiós a Po**

**Po se encontraba totalmente asustado ya que no sabía que había sucedido, primero se preguntaba cómo es que era un tigre, después como es que era uno de blanco con rayas negras ya que jamás en su vida vio a uno mejor dicho tigresa asido la única que ha visto.**

**(Po): **¡¿qué me sucedió?! ¡¿Porque soy un tigre?! ¡¿Donde está tigresa?! –_Gritaba y preguntaba po con toda la preocupación que podía_– (ʘ_ʘ)

**(Zhi): **¿creo que tienes muchas preguntas guerrero dragón? –_Camina hacia la salida de la tienda_– y todas serán respondidas guerrero dragón –_dice con calma y serenidad_–

**(Po):** de acuerdo –_se levanta sin notar que no tenía ropa puesta_– ¿pero qué? No tengo ropa (ó_ò)–_antes de que se cubriera de nuevo, tres de chicas, quienes traían su ropa y comida, entraron a la tienda_–

**(Enfermera #1):** guau eso si es un hombre (*¬*) –_se queda viendo a po desnudo_–

**(Enfermera#2):** quisiera tenerlo en mi cama (*¬*) –_también se le queda viendo_–

**(Enfermera#3):** lo que le aria en la cama a un tigre así (*¬*) –_babea al imaginárselo_–

**(Tigre joven):** chicas creo que deberían salir de aquí (¬_¬) –_dice en tono de regaño para que salieran_–

**(Enfermeras):** cinco minutos más por favor (*¬*) –_las enfermeras se encontraban viendo todavía a po, aunque ya estaba cubierto, solo lo veía del torso para arriba, pero eso no borro lo que vieron del torso para abajo_–

**(Po):** disculpen pero ya tengo…una persona que amar y que ella me ama –_revela diciendo la verdad_–

**(Enfermeras):** ah, ah, ah, ah –_se desilusionan_ – nos retiramos entonces para que se vista aquí esta su ropa –_se alejan de la tienda poniéndose a gritar al pueblo_– ¡hay un nuevo tigre en la aldea y está más que guapo!

**(Tigre joven):** creo que deberías vestirte primero créeme las chicas aquí te comerán si sales así –_le advierte por una extraña razón parecía no ser broma_–

**(Po):** tienes razón gracias por la advertencia –_le agradece po_– pero aun así no confió en ti, me atravesaste con una espada –_cambia el tono anterior de voz que tenia, para cambiarlo po uno de enojo_– (ò_ó)

**(Tigre joven):** esto tardara tiempo (ಠ_ಠ) –_dice refiriéndose a la confianza_–

**Al salir de la tienda empezó a seguir a el tigre joven, el cual lo llevo por toda la aldea, allí pudo ver que había varios tigres de montaña al igual que leopardos y pocos tigres de bengala la mayoría mujeres o niños, se preguntaba porque es que no había hombres, siguió caminando hasta que llego hasta un barranco en las montañas, en donde se separo del joven tigre.**

**(Tigre joven):** bien hasta aquí llego yo, pero tú hablaras con mi padre ahí abajo –_se coloca detrás de él y lo empuja al barranco_–

**(Po):** ah, ah, ah, ah –_deja de gritar cuando nota que había unas formaciones rocosas en forma escaleras de lado muy resistentes_– ¿me hubieras dicho que había escaleras no?

**(Tigre joven):** ¿y qué divirtió habría habido en eso? ¿Dime? –_Se burla de po por lo ingenuo que era_–

**(Po):** claro búrlate del que mataste (¬_¬) –_se enoja por el comentario del tigre_–

**(Tigre joven):** como sea baja las escaleras así encontraras a mi padre entendido –_le indica a po con su mano_– el te contestara todas tus dudas

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS **

**(**_**Nota: decidí adelantar años para ponerlos más adelante en la historia como flashbacks**_**)**

**Todos los alumnos del palacio de jade, quienes se encontraban descansando del arduo entrenamiento, que momentos breves habían tenido, cuando notaron que una figura femenil vestida de un kimono rojo con mangas largas, se dirigía a la salida.**

**(Shifu): **tigresa adonde te diriges ya será hora de cenar –_decía el maestro con el tono algo enojado al saber a dónde se dirigía_–

**(Tigresa): **maestro ya vuelvo –_decía con el tono más serio que había tenido en su vida_–

**(Mei Ling):** deja que vaya a donde quiera después de todo es una maestra fuerte –_contesta la esposa de Shifu, brindándole una sonrisa a tigresa_–

**(Tigresa):** iré haber al señor ping no se preocupen –sigue _contestando con el tono serio_– y no quiero que me acompañen –_responde a todos sus compañeros antes de que digieran algo_–

**Tigresa pasa de largo el restaurante del señor ping, el cual desde hace dos años había cerrado, ya que desde que su hijo murió no cocinaba igual, debido a que el cocinaba con el corazón, el cual estaba vacío por haber perdido a su único hijo.**

**(Ping): **tigresa salúdame a po de mí parte quieres –_decía mientras varía la entrada del negocio_–

**(Tigresa):** lo hare con gusto ping –_contesta mientras mostraba una sonrisa ya que el sabia todo acerca de que los sentimientos de ella y Po, el uno del otro eran correspondidos_–

**Ella se dirigía a un lugar el cual estaba lejos del valle, ella se dirigía a el cementerio del valle de la paz, ya que después de haber enterrado a Po, como todos los días desde hace dos años, tigresa iba a su tumba, aunque casi todo el tiempo no hablaba, no decía nada, solo se quedaba callada viendo la tumba, pero en ocasiones su tristeza le ganaba y comenzaba a llorar, al ver la tumba que le pertenecía a la única persona que la amo con cada fibra de su ser.**

**(Tigresa):** ¿porque tú? ¿Porque tú? –_Hablaba con tristeza mientras veía su tumba_– preferiría haber muerto contigo, –_se arrodilla en la tumba_ _mientras sujetaba la lapida de Po_– ¿Por qué el universo se empeña en que yo sea triste? –_Solloza con fuerza_–

**Los segundos se convirtieron, en minutos y los minutos en horas, tanto fue el tiempo, que el sol se empezó a ocultar, aquel atardecer el cual había llegado empezó a desaparecer, mientras era remplazado por la noche, que era llenada con estrellas brillantes, pero al leer la pequeña frase de la lapida, no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas, las cuales comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.**

**(Tigresa): **aquí yace el guerrero…–_llorando no podía leerla_– dragón un…Héroe de corazón…–_llorando_– puro y bondad…infinita

**A diferencia de las otras ocasiones que había visitado la tumba de Po, esta lloro debido a que fue el día en que murió, Tigresa no podía mas con el dolor que anudaba en su corazón, pensaba en ir mejor a una misión suicida, para así poder reunirse con su amado Po una vez más, para no volver a separarse de su lado, se fue del lugar con un poco de dificultad, pero no por que estuviera enferma, sino cansada por las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, sin notar que alguien la observaba.**

**(Encapuchado):** sabes que te estás haciendo daño a ti misma –_se acerca a la tumba de po para romper la lapida con una patada_– creo que así será lo mejor para ti.

**Tigresa ya se encontraba en el palacio de jade, salteo la cocina para dirigirse a los cuartos para dormir sin cenar de nuevo, cuando el maestro Shifu la detuvo de golpe, poniendo en su camino, haciendo que parara en seco.**

**(Shifu): **tigresa tenemos que hablar –_empezó a retirarse de la cocina_– deberías seguirme

**(Tigresa):** está bien maestro –_contesta tigresa en tono seco mientras seguía a su maestro y padre adoptivo_–

**Shifu se abría paso hacia el salón de guerreros ignorando al resto de sus estudiantes, en donde tendría una seria platica, a quien él llamaba su hija adoptiva, al entrar al salón de guerreros se dio notar una voz femenina que le hablaba a Shifu.**

**(Mei): **Shifu cariño ¿ya terminaste de cenar? –_Hablaba la esposa de Shifu y una verdadera madre para tigresa_–

**(Shifu):** aun no quería hablar con tigresa primero de un…–_apenas terminaba la frase_–

**(Mei):** hija cariño que te paso –_observa a su hija_– estas hecha un horror, mírate tienes tierra, y estas sucia –_respira hondo_– ¿fuiste de nuevo a verlo verdad?

**(Tigresa):** si –_contesta mientras miraba el piso_–

**(Shifu):** hable con el cuidador del cementerio –_dice en tono serio_– se te prohibirá la entrada de nuevo al cementerio

**(Tigresa): **¡No es justo! –_Grita con enfado_– ¿Por qué maestro? –_Ahora hablaba en un tono de tristeza_–

**(Shifu):** se que no lo es, pero como padre debo ver lo mejor para ti, por lo cual se que siempre que vas a la tumba de po, te provocas un gran dolor por no haberlo salvado –_habla en un tono para que lo comprendiera del porque su decisión_–

**(Tigresa):** iré a mí cuarto a dormir –_hablo en un tono triste_–

**(Mei):** quieres que te lleve un poco de comida a tu cuarto querida –_comenta Mei Ling en un tono el cual era el de una madre preocupada por su hija_–

**(Tigresa):** sería bueno, pero también ¿puedes traerme un poco de té de manzanilla? –_Contesto con tono amable ya que víbora y Mei Ling eran las únicas que le ayudaban con lo que sucedía en su corazón_–

**Mientras que se disponía a irse a su cuarto, ocurría que en el valle de la paz, una sombra la sombra del encapuchado, que había destruyo la tumba de Po, se encontraba enfrente del restaurante de guerrero drogón fideos y tofu.**

**(Encapuchado):** ¿disculpe está abierto? –_Pregunta dudando que le fuera a responder_– quisiera una sopa de ingrediente secreto

**(Ping):** no está cerrado desde hace dos años después de la muerte de mi hijo –_revela triste ping quien ni siquiera vio al tigre_–

**(Encapuchado): **tengo que hablar con usted en privado–_habla con un tono bajo el cual ping alcanza a oír_– acerca de la muerte de su hijo ¿Qué le podría ser de interés? –_le pregunta de manera desafiante y convincente_–

**(Ping):** pase adentro ahora mismo –_le ordena sin saber quién es el_– más vale que valga la pena –_lo amenaza con una mirada fría_–

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**Como todos en el valle de la paz, era algo rutinario y aburrido, despertarse atender sus negocios, los cinco evitando un robo, incluso los criminales estaban aburridos de seguir esa rutina después de todo, po no solo era un guerrero era la persona que le daba vida al valle, a sus criminales con sus comentarios y bromas al momento de pelear, el palacio de jade era menos entretenido ni mono no se animaba a ser sus bromas sin alguien que lo apoyara.**

**(Shifu):** bien estudiantes –_una patada que abrió la puerta del salón de entrenamiento_–

**Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de hablar, cuando de la puerta entran Temutai con sus hombres, acompañados de Feng huang, Jungie con sus leopardos, Tong fo con los cocodrilos (eran más fuertes ya que no olvidaron las enseñanzas de kung fu que les enseño Shifu).**

**(Mei):** ¿miren quienes tenemos aquí? –_Habla con tono de burla_– un grupo de perdedores

**(Tigresa):** tiene razón de seguro quieren ir de nuevo a la prisión de shogun –_responde con enojo en su voz_–

**(Víbora):** tigresa creo que tienes razón los llevaremos a prisión –_comenta su amiga con ganas de golpear algo_–

**(Shifu):** estudiantes creo que podrían –_hace un gesto de duda en su rostro_–

**(Feng):** o Shifu no me dirás que crees que nos ganaras a todas a la vez –_responde con el tono de burla y arrogancia_–

**(Jungie):** puede que nos hayan podido ganar uno a la vez –_responde con tono altruista_–

**(Temutai):** pero no podrán contra todos a la vez –_contesta golpeando el piso con fuerza_–

**(Tong fo):** en especial ahora que no tienen a su amado po con ustedes –_contesta con burla y tono de desafío_–

**(Tigresa):** ¡tú no mereces decir su nombre! –_Grita con enfado_–

**(Víbora): **cálmate tigresa –_pide calmadamente su amiga_– no dejes que haga que pierdas –_empieza a preocuparse por donde pueda terminar esto_–

**(Tong fo): **si cálmate después de todo si lloras ya no estará ese panda para consolarte –_sigue burlándose_–

**(Tigresa):** ¡cállate! –_Se lanza al ataque sin pensar las cosas_–

**(Jungie):** eres más tonta de lo que creía –_dice en tono serio_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué? –_Después de decir eso ella siente un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza_–

**Horas más tarde tigresa empezó a abrir los ojos, despertando con un terrible dolor de cabeza, al intentar moverse pudo notar que estaba atada con cadenas, en manos y tobillos, además de que se encontraba en medio del valle de la paz.**

**(Tigresa):** en donde estoy –_pregunta con la voz algo torcida por el dolor de cabeza_–

**(Tong fo):** creo que ya podemos iniciar con este momento que quedara para la historia –_muestra una sonrisa retorcida_–

**(Jungie):** bien –_aclara su garganta_– ciudadanos del valle de la paz, sean bienvenidos a la ejecución de los cinco furiosos y del maestro shifu –_habla en tono de victoria_–

**Los ciudadanos estaban aterrados, ya que presenciarían como los héroes que alguna vez arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarlos, iban a morir enfrente de ellos, sin poder hacer algo para ayudarles, debido a que los soldados de Temutai estaban por todos partes.**

**(Feng):** primero hay que empezar con la maestra tigresa –_ve a tigresa con el gesto más retorcido que tenia_–

**(Voz):** ¡no lo creo! ¡Montón de inútiles! –_Grita una voz desde el montón de ciudadanos del valle_–

**(Temutai):** ¡quién se atreve a desafiarnos de ese modo! –_Grita con enfado en su voz_– ejercito prepárense –_da la orden y sus soldados la siguen_–

**(Tong fo):** muéstrate para morir –_responde con enfado en su voz, mientras chiscas sus dedos para que los cocodrilos portaran sus armas_–

**(Jungie):** ¡tu muerte servirá de ejemplo para quien se atreva a desafiarnos! –_Grita con brutalidad y amenaza seria ya sus soldados se pusieron en poso de ataque_–

**(Voz):** y sus muertas servirán a los criminales de que yo no bromeo –_responde con tono amenazador_–

**Del público sale disparada una cadena, la cual jala bruscamente a uno de los leopardos, hacia una persona en medio de la muchedumbre quien vestía de negro, todos los aldeanos corren alejándose del encapuchado, el cual sostenía del cuello al leopardo, quien se forzaba por escapar del encapuchado.**

**(Encapuchado):** sabes hace tiempo que no como cuello de leopardo –sonríe con malicia–

**(Leopardo):** de que estas habl… ¡ah!, ¡ah! –grita de dolor debido a que una parte de la piel de su cuello había sido arranca con los dientes– ¡ah!, ¡déjame!, ¡por favor! –

**Tanto como los soldados, como los maestros, y el leopardo, se encontraban en shock debido a que veían como el encapuchado que parecía ser un felino, se estaba comiendo la parte del cuello, que le había arrancado momentos antes y como la tragaba con sumo placer.**

**(Encapuchado):** sabes aun tengo hambre –_le habla con maldad en su voz_–

**De una mordida le despedaza el hombro, mientras despedazaba la ropa que llevaba, una vez hecho eso con sus garras empieza a despedazar su cuerpo, para mientras se abría paso rompiendo cada tejido, haciendo sangrar al leopardo, el cual deseaba la muerte para librarse de su dolor, hasta que el felino encontró lo que buscaba esboza una sonrisa, y de un jalón arranca el corazón del interior del leopardo.**

**(Feng):** ¡eres un monstruo! –_Grita con terror la búho al ver lo que acababa de hacer el felino_–

**(Encapuchado):** gracias por el cumplido, y por cierto me llamo Tang, soy el hermano menor de po y un fénix negro –_muerta su sonrisa, mientras se desasía de su capucha_– y todos ustedes morirán en mis manos

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: decidí que comenzar a contestar "algunos" comentarios que me hagan en el Reviews de esta historia para que vean que si los leo**__._

_**phoenix-bird-blu:**__ Leónidas no es malo es peor de lo que piensas._

_**Leonard kenway: **__posiblemente lo haré por motivos de mucha sangre y escenas de muerte._

_**Fanático z: **__creo que seguiré tu consejo gracias._

_**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: **__serian los poderes del doctor Who que es la regeneración y el viaje en el tiempo. (Es mi personaje de ficción favorito)_

_**TiPofanforever: **__trágico pero no tanto lo haré peor jajá, jajá, jajá o tal vez no__**.**_

_**wolf murderer, javieralejandro, mirandabenitez, Tuff-fan98: **__nunca dejare ninguna historia que haga en el limbo yo no soy así y gracias._


	3. Soy un juez, jurado y su verdugo

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**HERMANO BEE: **_**a partir de ahora el fic será M debido a escenas con mucha sangre y otras referencias **_

**Capitulo 3: soy un juez, jurado y su verdugo **

**Mientras que mostraba una sonrisa, con su brazo izquierdo se desasía de su capucha arrojándola a un lado suyo, dejando ver la especie a la que él pertenecía, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer dos maletas al suelo, el estaba vestido con unos pantalones, un par de guantes, y un chaleco algo relleno, todo de negro, además de que mostraba que se encontraba armado hasta los dientes *, tanto tigresa como todos los presentes que están allí, se habían sorprendido de que él era un tigre de blanco y negro, al igual que la orden de los cuatro (así se llamaron Tong fo, Temutai, Jungie y Feng huang).**

**Nota: *(el arsenal consta de una ****Jian ****puesta a la derecha de su cadera, una ****espada curveada**** en la izquierda de su cadera, dos ****ballestas automáticas**** en su parte trasera, una barra de bambú color plata colocada en su espalda, junto con un ****sable D****ā****o****, un ****nido de abeja**** colocado detrás de él, dos ****KAMA**** colocadas en una fundas en sus muslo derecho y izquierdo y unas ****Kunais**** pequeñas en un compartimiento enfrente de él) las armas que mencione y están subrayadas son armas reales, sin contar la maleta que contenía algunas armas extranjeras.**

**(Jungie): **¿Qué rayos te crees que eres? –_pregunta al ver el tigre, que era diferente a todo lo que habían visto_–

**(Tang):** simplemente, soy su juez, jurado y su verdugo –_sonríe con malicia ante su respuesta_– pero ahora ustedes, respóndame una cosa, ¿Quién será el primero en morir?

**(Tong fo): **insolente tigre te vamos a extinguir –_chasca sus dedos_– Lidong hazte cargo de matar a este insolente –_le da la orden al primo de Fung_–

**(Lidong): **con mucho gusto jefe –_sonríe con malicia, mientras toma la espada de los héroes_– te matare y me comeré hasta tus huesos

**(Tang):** así entonces yo te are un par de botas con tu piel –_responde con burla_– o quizás, una maleta

**(Lidong): **cállate y muere–_Lidong corre para atacar con la espada_–

**(Tang):** demasiado lento –_lanza una Kama, hacia el hombro derecho de Lidong, frenando un poco el ataque_–

**(Lidong): **¡pagaras por eso! –_Grita con ira en su voz, lanzando la espada de los héroes, con gran velocidad y fuerza_–

**(Tang):** creí que sería interesante –_salta esquivando la espada en el último segundo, provocando que la espada se entierre en el suelo_–

**(Lidong): **¿Qué rayos? –_Se pregunta con miedo en su voz_– como esquivaste eso –_corre para tomar la espada de los héroes pero_–

**Tang se coloca detrás de Lidong, el toma la espada y gira para atacar a Tang, con un corte en ese momento en que se da vuelta, Tang entierra la otra Kama en el cuello, Lidong solo puede ver a Tang a los ojos, su mirada era un par de ojos color jade, que no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno al quitarle la vida, el peso de Lidong lo hace caer al suelo, Tang deja que la Kama se resbale de sus manos, dejando caer el cuerpo de Lidong al suelo.**

**(Lidong):** ¿que eres tú? –_Pregunta en débiles palabras_– ¿Qué cosa eres tú? –_Vuelve a preguntar, mientras siente como la Kama le corta la respiración del cuello_–

**(Tang):** yo… soy… un… fénix negro –_responde lentamente_– pero en cuanto a ti, solo eres, uno de los tantos, que he matado

**Tang acerca su mano para tomar la Kama, para después jalarla de golpe despedazando su garganta, salpicando la sangre de Lidong por la calle, la orden de los cuatro se encontraban horrorizados al ver esa escena.**

**(Temutai):** ¡¿que están esperando?! ¡Ataquen! –_Da la orden de ataque, mientras y se ponía a salvo_–

**Cinco de los huelles atacan con sus espadas, Tang solo lamente saca la Jian, y la espada curveada de sus fundas, para tomarlas con sus manos, se da vuelta quedando de espaldas, colocando ambas armas, detrás de él absorbiendo todos los ataques de los soldados de Temutai.**

**(Soldados):** ¡¿qué…?! –_Retroceden por temor a él, de momento dejan caer sus espadas al suelo, al mismo tiempo en que ellos caían de rodillas al suelo, dejando salir unas gotas de sangre de sus bocas, ya que apenas retrocedieron, Tang había realizado barios cortes rápidos, sobre sus estómagos, en horizontal y verticalmente, desde abajo, hacia arriba, y de un lado a otro_–

**(Tang):** gane y ustedes pierden sus vidas –_sonríe mientras ve como sale todo el interior de los soldados, los cuales caen hacia enfrente, empezando a derramar un charco de sangre en el suelo_– bien pongamos serios, a cualquiera que se rinda ahora, lo dejare vivir, tienen 1 minuto

**A lo lejos en un restaurante de fideos un ganso veía todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras dejaba salir una la grimas de sus ojos –**po que te sucedió en los dos años en que no estuviste aquí**– menciona el ganso viendo, que su amado hijo se había vuelto un asesino a sangre fría, mientras una persona al lado suyo que comía fideos lo acompañaba.**

**(Tong fo):** ¿Qué…demonios…eres…tú? –_ Su voz tartamudeaba, al mismo tiempo que temblaba del miedo, por el terror que Tang había infundio, al haber matado de esa manera, tanto a los soldados de Temutai, a Lidong y el leopardo de_ _Jungie_–

**(Feng):** sabes que te parece si te nos unes –_sonríe de manera retorcida, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él_– te podemos dar tanta sangre, como mujeres y vino que quieras ¿qué te parece el trato?, te incluimos a la maestra tigresa –_pone sus alas en sus hombros para de mostrarle que ella hablaba enserio_– te daremos lo que gustes

**(Tang):** ¿acaso pueden traer de vuelta a po a este mundo dime? –_pregunta, al mismo tiempo en que aleja la hala de feng huang de su hombro_– puedes darme honor, sabiduría dime

**(Feng):** ¿qué? ¿Cómo puedes pedir tal cosa sin valor? –_Contesta con burla a su pregunta_–

**(Tang): **tú no sabes, que existen cosas más importantes que el dinero –_habla con total enojo sin gritar, al mismo tiempo que le lanza una mirada_– ¿Cuál es la razón de su lucha?

**(Jungie):** que dices, la razón de luchar es por la riqueza, poder y fama –_responde en tono de burla, mientras esposaba una sonrisa creyendo que eso lo convencería, feng se coloca de nuevo con ellos_–

**(Tang): **es un error –_se pone en pose firme mientras miraba hacia donde todos se encontraban_– preguntar por qué luchas, es preguntar por que caen las hojas –_extiende su brazo y con su mano apunta donde se encontraban los cinco y la orden de los cuatro_– está en su naturaleza… ¿quizás… existe… una mejor pregunta? –_Comenta en tono grueso y seguro_–

**(Temutai):** ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?, ¿que acaso eres un filosofo? –_pregunta en tono altanero_–

**(Tang):** ¿Cuál es la razón de nuestra lucha?, proteger el hogar, la familia, preservar el balance, y traer armonía –_sonríe de manera alegre, lo cual sorprende a todos_– para mi especie la verdadera pregunta es… ¡porque cosas vale la pena luchar! –_La sonrisa y confianza que expulso, dejo a shifu impresionado, creía que estaba enfrente de otro Oogway_, _Siente que algunas personas, salen desde las sombras_–

**(Heilang):** esas son, las palabras más sabias y con significado, que yo y mis hombres, hemos escuchado en la vida –_saca su espada de su funda y la apunta a Tang, y la_ _entierra su espada en el suelo, arrodillándose en señal de gran respeto_–sería un honor, que yo y mis hombres, estemos a sus órdenes y servicios

**Los cuatro aprovechan que están distraídos, para empezar a equiparse, con las armas del palacio de jade, como la espada del sol, el casco de la patada trueno, Medallón de gong lu y el martillo de leilang.**

**(Tang):** bien entonces –_le lanza la colmena a Heilang_– será mejor que sepas pelear –_toma una de las maletas_– equípense y prepárense no quiero ninguna baja, todavía no les dejare el privilegio de matar

**(Heilang):** como ordene señor –_tomaron algunas armas de la maleta, dejando sus mazos esperando las órdenes de su nuevo líder_–

**(Tang):** que alguno de ustedes, guarde mis armas, no necesito tantas –_da la orden a lo que los lobos, dejando una ballesta, las espadas y las Kama_–

**(Lobo):** usted de la orden mi señor –_espera la orden de Tang, arrodilladlo en el suelo_–

**(Tang):** sabes que es lo que nos define a los fénix de cualquier clan en existencia de asesinos –_levanta la espada_– que nos encontramos en todas partes

**(Heilang):** ¿debería de pasar algo? –_Pregunta ya no sucedía nada_–

**(Tang):** (0_0) adiós al plan A, tendremos que hacer esto por las malas –_toma su ballesta automática_–

**(Jungie):** que demo… –_una de las flechas impacta en su hombro_– ¡ah!, ¡mátenlos a todos!

**Tang salta hacia atrás mientras disparaba las flechas, Temutai arrojaba las chamas de fuego, mientras usaba a sus soldados, como escudo de las flechas que Tang le arrojaba, Tong fo usaba el martillo de lielang.**

**(Temutai):** crees poder ganarme a mí el rey de la luna –_grita con demencia_–

**Los cuatro atacan a Tang al mismo tiempo, el primer ataque fue de Feng usando uno de los golpes imposibles del kung fu, lo que dejan desorientado a Tang, el siguiente golpe fue de Tong fo, quien lo golpeo con el martillo de leilang acompañado de una patada trueno, rompiéndole el brazo, arrojándolo a la pared.**

**(Jungie): **dime acaso sigues creyendo, en cada una de las palabrerías, que has dicho hace prevés momentos –_pregunta con ironía al ver que estaba solo_–

**(Tang):** aun me queda, un truco bajo la manga –_saca una kunai de su bolsillo_–

**(Temutai): **dime qué rayos nos ara ese tonto sonido –_se burla con gracia de Tang_–

**Unas agujas de Acupuntura salen disparadas con velocidad y precisión, rompiendo las cadenas de los maestros, además una sombra femenil que aleja a Tang de los cuatro, llevándolo a donde estaban los cinco furiosos, Shifu y mei ling, una vez a salvo se queta la capucha revelando que es una zorra de pelaje blanco.**

**(Zorra):** ¡ya es suficiente! –_Le grita en la cara a Tang_– ¿que acaso eres idiota? o ¿qué te pasa? –_Regaña a Tang, enfrente de todos_–

**(Todos):**(0_0) –_no podían creer el asesino, que hace unos momentos, había llenado sus corazones de miedo, estaba siendo regañado por una joven zorra_–

**(Tang):** ¡Mindy! Sé que eres mi hermana menor, pero tú no tienes derecho, a gritarme así mucho menos a regañarme, como si fueras mi madre –_esta vez quien gritaba era el_–

**(Mindy):** ¡y tú crees que eres invencible, te recuerdo que ya te mataron una vez! –Grita más fuerte–

**(Todos):** (¡0_0¡) _– estaban en el dilema de que si seguían peleando o preferían ver a los dos hermanos pelear hasta que Tong fo quiso hablar_–

**(Tong fo):** muy bien ya basta de pelear entre ustedes esta… –_tanto Tang como Mindy lo miraron a los ojos_–

**(Mindy y Tang):** ¡tú no te metas! –_le gritan a Tong fo sin tomar en cuenta que estaban en un combate_–

**(Tong fo):** (0_0) ok… –_retrocede por temor a la mirada que le habían lanzado los dos_–

**Tang toma su ballesta y les dispara toda la carga, hacia donde se encontraban parados, los cuatro en los brazos y la piernas dejándolos incapacitados para seguir peleando, mientras que los lobos habían acabado con el resto de los soldados dejándolos heridos.**

**(Tang):** discutiremos esto luego hermana –_comenta mientras dejaba caer la ballesta al piso_– ah, por los ancestros –_se queja del dolor_–

**(Mindy):** que pasa hermano –_pregunta su hermana mientras ponía su mano en su hombro_– te lastimaste

**(Tang):** no como crees, mi brazo siempre ha estado dislocado, de esta manera (¬_¬) –_responde con sarcasmo_–

**(Shifu):** ¡ya basta ustedes dos! –_Grita de la misma manera que la había gritado a po, cosa que no hacía en años_–

**(Todos): **(0_0) –se sorprendieron que él era el que gritaba ahora–

**(Shifu):** (ò_ó) son hermanos deben de comportarse como tal –_regañado de nuevo_– tu estas herido, mataste a varias personas a sangre fría, pero nos has salvado la vida, estamos en deuda, además que nos tienes que explicar, como es que tu y ella son hermanos de po

**(Tang):** me parece justo –_mira a Shifu a los ojos_– lobos lleven a estos tontos a la prisión después vallan a este lugar –_les arroja un rollo, los lobos los el cual es atrapado por Heilang_– díganles que Tang los envía, para recibir entrenamiento especial

**(Lobos):** si señor –_hacen una reverencia mientras le lanza sus maletas_–

**(Shifu): **mono, grulla, lleven sus maletas al palacio –_les dice en tono serio a sus estudiantes_–

**(Mono):** está bien maestro –_lleva una maleta la cual le cuesta levantar pasada que_ era– que tienes aquí piedras

**(Tang):** no llevo un cadáver (¬¬) –_bromea pero lo dice en un tono serio, lo que hace dudar a mono, que hubiera un cadáver dentro, o si solo se burlaba_–

**(Mono):** temo preguntar si es broma o es verdad (0-0) –_dice en un tono bajo mientras que Mindy lo mira_–

**(Mindy):** tranquilo –_le mira_ _fijo_– mi hermano solo bromea –_le lanza una sonrisa de burla, por creer en la broma–_

**(Mono): **entonces ¿Qué tiene dentro de esta mochila? –_Pregunta aun con miedo_– (0-0)

**(Mindy):** el lleva sus pesas de entrenamiento –_comenta de forma divertida_–

**Desde las montañas camello, se encontraba Zhi, quien había observado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que otros fénix negros se encontraban a su lado, esperando las palabras u órdenes que de su líder.**

**(Zhi): **bien guerrero dragón –_sonríe viendo que la primer parte de su plan había salido bien_–

**(Fénix 1):** señor ¿cree que el no dirá nada? –pregunta a su líder, una loba de pelaje blanco–

**(Zhi):** claro que si, después de todo, su entrenamiento le fue dado, por la esposa de Oogway –_habla con inteligencia su líder, dando en cuanta la confianza que la tenia_– o caso dudas que no lo lograra Ling

**(Fénix 2):** el claro que le tenemos confianza, pero su hermana, no tanto, apenas está iniciando su entrenamiento –_revela la verdad de su duda_–

**(Zhi):** ellos tendrán que mantenerlo en secreto –revela con un tono serio– si es que quiere, que mi hija viva, y el emperador no le haga ningún daño –_menciona con cierto tono de preocupación_–

**(Ling):** pero señor, sabemos que su hija es la maestra tigresa, pero no significa ¿que lo odie? –_Pregunta la loba al líder al ver la preocupación por su hija_–

**(Zhi):** no lo sé, pero dejarla en ese orfanato, fue la única opción que teníamos en ese momento mi esposa y yo, para que pudiera estar a salvo –_deja caer una lágrima, al recordar la pérdida de su esposa_–

_**Continuara…chan…chan…chan**_

_**Hermano Bee: así concluye este capitulo el próximo capitulo me tardare un poco ya que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, que son, cambiando el destino, podremos tener hijos, y El amor puro de la familia (Po y Tigresa) así que esperen un poco.**_

_**Leonard kenway: eso lo definirás tu, pero la razón por la que asesina, es porque sus ojos se abrieron ante la verdad**_

_**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: novia, pero por el momento no tengo, XD, así que video juegos**_

_**phoenix-bird-blu: respecto a tus preguntas todas, se responderán en el capitulo siguiente**_


	4. Somos los fénix negros

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Hermano bee: una cosa antes de empezar el capitulo Tang es po así que cualquier cosa que diga Tang lo está diciendo po ¿ok?**

**Capitulo 4: somos los fénix negros**

**Mientras subían las escaleras Tang y Mindy, cosa que Tang o mejor dicho Po, no se hallaba mas contento de volver a subir las escales, que alguna vez odio subir y bajar, Feng huang escapo de sus captores lista para atacar, a Tang con todo ya que se encontraba con el brazo roto, una vez todos subieron a las escaleras.**

**(Feng):** tu, tonto crees, ¿que eres un rival? para mi dime cuando Oogway no lo fue para mí–_pregunta toda enfada lista para atacar_–

**(Shifu):** alumnos prepárense –_dijo Shifu en pose de combate pero la mano de Tang hizo que lo mira_–

**(Tang):** como dije antes los fénix no estamos solo jamás –_antes de que el golpe de feng huang, lo tocara una flecha perforo el ala del búho_–

**(Feng):** ah, ah, ah, –_grita el dolor_– de donde rayos vino esa flecha

**(Tang):** te quiero presentar a uno de mis amigos –_sonríe mientras extendía su brazo bueno al horizonte_– Ryu el mejor arquero musical de la historia

**Del cielo sale un águila real, la cual vestía de negro, y tenia de armamento muy parecido al que tenía Tang, el cual se basaba de un instrumento usado como arco, una ballesta de un tiro, unas garras de acero, además de una barra de bambú del cual se usaba para disparar dardos.**

**(Ryu):** ¿que no podemos dejarte solo? –_Pregunta con enojo, mientras cruzaba sus halas_– te recuerdo que ya moriste una vez –_levanta su dedo hacia Tang, quien miraba los ojos para un lado molesto de los regaños_–

**(Mindy):** ¡eso mismo le dije yo! –_dice cruzando de brazos mientras le miraba_–

**(Tang):** (¬_¬) que yo recuerde, ¡fue! su culpa que yo allá muerto –_contesta con tono desafiante_–

**(Asahi):** ya deja a nuestro compañero –_desde la sombras sale un lobo color cris, con un parche en el ojo_– ¿Por qué? rayos no nos dijiste que vendrías solo a esta misión casi te matan amigo –_habla en tono serio_–

**(Tang):** no me dirás que tu también vas a regañarme (¬_¬) –_se da una palmada en la frene por la manera en que todos actuaban_–

**(Asahi):** jajá, no me digas amigo que se te agoto la paciencia (XD) –_se burla mientras gira la cabeza para ver a feng herida_– y ella ¿quién es?

**(Mindy):** es una de las personas, que atacaron a mi hermano –_responde mientras le lanza una mirada de enojo a ella_–

**(Mono):** y ¿que nosotros no importamos? (¬_¬) –_pregunta enojado ya que nadie les pregunto si estaban bien_– ¿dime? –_Mindy se le acerca a mono con una mirada fría_–

**(Mindy):** (-_-) te lo diré lentamente no…me…interesa –_sonríe después de haber dicho su repuesta_–

**(Mono):** (0_0) de acuerdo –_pensamiento: si esta es la hermana de po que bueno que no la conoció ni a su hermano_–

**(Tang):** oigan ya basta de hablar, me voy a morir de una hemorragia interna, sino me atiendo el brazo –_todos se miraron, ya que con la plática, habían perdido el objetivo, de atender el brazo roto de Tang_–

**(Shifu):** grulla atiende su brazo –_ordena su maestro a su alumno ya que el, era la persona que sabia más de medicina de todos_– atiéndelo bien

**(Grulla):** pero maestro él es parte de los tontos, que mataron a po, me rehusó a atenderlo –_se niega con sumo enojo_– prefiero que muera

**(Shifu):** antes que nada eso fue una orden –_menciona con un tono de sumo enojo_– además es el hermano de po crees que él lo dejaría morir de que

**(Grulla):** bien maestro –_respira con sumo enojo, pero antes de acercarse a Tang,_ _una Katar lo detiene_–

**(Asahi):** si por un segundo pasa por tu cabeza la idea de envenenar o matar, a nuestro compañero te aseguro que no vivirás para ver el siguiente amanecer –_lo mira con tan fríamente con el único ojo que quedaba en su rostro_– he quedado claro

**(Grulla):** si…seré…cuidadoso (¡Ͼ_Ͽ¡) –_tiembla de miedo, mientras Asahi guardaba su arma_–

**(Asahi):** bien entonces atiéndelo –_le lanza una mirada fría, al mismo tiempo que su compañero la hacía_–

**Tang se retira con grulla a la enfermería, Mindy se veía preocupada por su hermano, mientras Shifu se preguntaba por qué es que él Tang y Mindy, eran hermanos de Po, pero antes e preguntaba que eran los fénix, y porque si eran asesinos los defendieron de la orden de los cuatro.**

**Pasaron los minutos y al fin Shifu planteo su pregunta a los invitados no deseados.**

**(Shifu):** podrían decirme algo, ¿que son exactamente ustedes? –_Pregunta con una gran duda, la cual ellos respondieron con una sonrisa_–

**(Mindy):** iré por leña para el juego –_Mindy se aleja, volviendo momentos después con un poco de leña_–

**(Mono):** ¿Por qué trajo leña? –_Se pregunta en voz baja por miedo_– disculpen

**(Asahi):** si que quieres primate –_responde con burla_–

**(Mono):** ¿Por qué trajeron leña? –_Suelta su pregunta_–

**(Ryu):** ustedes quieren saber que son los fénix deben de saber nuestro origen –_responde con una sonrisa esbozada en su pico_–

**(Tang):** creo que sería buena idea, que les digieras –_dice llagando con el brazo vendado_–

**(Grulla):** ¿origen? –_preguntas ya que acaba de llegar_–

**(Asahi):** si el origen se remonta a algo, que ustedes creen que es una leyenda –_se enciende la fogata de lanada, mientras el humo del fuego hacia extrañas formas_–

Esta es la leyenda de uno de los míticos héroes del ayer, el asesino oscuro, un ladrón se ocultado entre las sombras, ladrón sigiloso, corre por los tejados demasiado sigiloso, nadie notaba su precia hasta que era demasiado tarde, nunca dejaba rastro de bestiales homicidios, lo hacía solo por dinero** (**_todos veían con suma atención_**). **

Hasta que un día un emperador lo contrato para matar a los habitantes de un pueblo, el respondió –**cinco mil por persona**– por al momento en que se encontraba con aquel pueblo, pudo que no había ningún adulto, solo un montón de niños vestidos con ropa harapienta, el pregunto a los niños en donde estaban sus padres, ellos respondieron en palabras tristes –**están muertos**–.

Eso fue algo que lo dejo sorprendido, sabía que lo contrataron para matarlos pero no pudo, el por primera vez en su vida sintió, que su corazón se partía, al ver la escena de esos niños, que solo tenían escombros para cubrirse, (_la fogata empezó a formar sombras de seis pequeños_) los adopto, les dio un nuevo hogar, una familia, y a su vez a él esos niños le dieron una vida, y una razón para luchar.

Pero un día llego a mas que solo ser un padre, una pequeña corrió a abrazar a su padre_,_ –**papá, alguien me asalto se robo la comida, que dijiste que trajera y el collar que me regálate**– en ese momento el mismo, se asigno a una misión acabar con el mal, corromper su alma, es algo que ya no pasara, porque ha hecho un juramento para traer paz al mundo, aunque derrame sangre, (_la sombra que representaba al asesino se destruyo y se transformo en una de luz negra_), –**ya, ya no paso nado yo te traer ese collar, quiero que estés en casa de tus hermanos ok**–

La vida comenzó el primer día fue fácil solo recuperar lo que le habían robado, después de varios años, los niños habían descubierto el secreto de su padre, no les importo que asesinara para ellos el era su héroe, después de un tiempo ellos comenzaron, a seguir su ejemplo convirtiéndose en un grupo de justicieros, pero él decidió ir a su última misión, ya que él se embarco a un viaje, en busca de acabar de un maldito y terrible emperador.

Se subió a un barco y llamo a su familia, para despedirse, ellos tenían miedo, pues la leyenda de eses aguas era que nadie cruzaba, que todo aquel que lo intentaba al final ya fracasaba, el no tuvo miedo con valentía continuo, si dice que no lo logro y en esas aguas se perdió, otros dicen que cumplió su misión y trajo paz, por un periodo extenso, porque un día muy siniestro, en el castillo del emperador encontraron sus ropas, ¡pero nunca su cuerpo! Y esta es la leyenda.

**(Ryu):** El rezurció de su muerte, a partir de allí todos nos llamamos fénix negros –_sonríe mientras miraba el cielo oscuro_–

**(Shifu): **¿porque dicen que resucito? –_Duda acerca que si era todo real o si solo era una mentira_–

**(Voz):** porque el volvió a su hogar, siendo un hombre nuevo, que dirigió a sus hijos, por el buen camino, que a su vez ellos, a sus hijo y a los hijos de sus hijos –_la sombra parecía ser una tigre de aspecto demasiado sexy_– nos llamamos los fénix, porque resurgimos de las cenizas de nuestros errores para ser mejores

**(Mindy):** ¡Ariasu! Por eso olía a perfume costoso –_sonrió al ver a su amiga, mientras mono, grulla y mantis babeaban al verla_–

**(Ariasu):** Mindy ¿cómo te encuentras amiga? –_Se inclina para besar a su amiga_–

**(Mindy):** bien pero Tang (¬¬) –_gira su cabeza, mientras cerraba sus ojos, haciendo una mirada de regaño_–

**(Ariasu):** jajá, jajá, Tang mordió más de lo que puede masticar de nuevo, ¿verdad? –_se ríe a carcajada abierta_–

**(Asahi):** si así es, (¬¬) no a prendí en su misión de las montañas –_todos se reían de ese comentario_–

**(Ariasu):** no me digas que sigues, ¿creo que sigue siendo el mismo tonto? que no podía ni sostener bien una espada –_se ríe del comentario que le lanzo al igual que sus compañeros_–

**(Tang):** por lo menos en mis misiones, no tengo que ser una golfa, para conseguir información –_todos se quedaron callados, y con miedo por el comentario de Tang_–

**(Asahi):** esto será bueno –_sonríe mientras se acomoda_–

**(Ariasu):** ¡cómo te atreviste a decirme! –_Grita con enfado, reclamando que volviera a decirlo_–

**(Tang):** en sima de golfa también sorda –_sonríe demostrando que no le tenía miedo_–

**Ariasu corre a lánzale un golpe en la cara, él la toma de su brazo, con el brazo que no estaba vendado, con fuerza, para arrojarla contra el pilar con alta velocidad, estrellándose con él mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.**

**(Ryu):** ¿le ganaste con un solo brazo? –_abre los ojos a más no poder de lo impresionado que estaba_–

**(Asahi):** veo que el entrenamiento extra te ha servido –_sonríe por la divertida escena que presencio_– ¿sabes que esto no ha acabado? ¿Verdad?

**(Tang):** si lo sé mejor será que tenga cuidado, de lo que bebe, de lo que coma, de encunado duerma, de donde duerma –_así sigo por varios minutos_–

**(Mindy):** ¿tengo una duda? donde dormiremos –_hablo pero antes que algún compañero suyo respondiera shifu lo hiso_–

**(Shifu):** duerman en el palacio, ya que mañana les preguntare, como es que ustedes dos, son hermanos de po –_Mindy estaba asustada como si no quisiera que supieran algo, cosa que solo noto tigresa_–

**(Mei):** pero eso si tendrán que compartir cuartos –_los observa esperando su repuesta_–

**(Asahi):** no tenemos problema –_responde con una sonrisa, mientras veía a Ariasu_–

**(Mei):** otra cosa chicos, y chicas en diferentes cuartos –_les habla con regaño_–

**(Tang):** entiendo y cumpliremos con sus acuerdos, después de todo somos invitados –_una reverencia dando a entender que no tenía problemas con los acuerdos que estableció_–

**Después de llevar a cada uno de ellos a sus habitaciones, Asahi se quedo con Ryu por lo cual Tang estaría solo, tigresa se fue a su habitación, sin notar que Tang la observaba, se acerco al cuarto dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero centímetros de tocarla se acobardo, y se fue a su habitación, con un dolor grande en el corazón, por no revelar que era po, que la estañaba y la necesitaba a su lado.**

**(Mindy):** ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho hermano? –_Espera su repuesta_– yo pensé que la amabas

**(Tang): **¿no deberías estar con Ariasu? –_pregunta intentando evadir su repuesta_–

**(Mindy):** no cambies la conversación –_se enfada con el_– dime ¡¿por qué no se lo dices?!

**(Tang):** no es tan simple, la vida de ella y de la mayoría de china depende que no se lo diga por ahora –_respira con tristeza_– buenas noches

**(Mindy):** pero –_replica_–

**(Tang):** dije buenas noches –_dice enojado mientras se acuesta en la cama_–

**(Mindy):** de acuerdo buenas noches –_se retira del cuarto a la habitación que le correspondía_–

**Sin notarlo ninguno de los dos, al estar en las camas por una separación de tres cuartos, ambos tocaron su corazón, apretándolo con fuerza, para después dejar caer una lagrima por sus ojos.**

**(Tigresa):** te extraño tanto –_dice al hinoso_–

**(Tang):** te extraño tanto –_dice al hinoso_–

**Dicen ambos mientras se sumergían en los brazos de Morfeo para dormir placida mente.**

_**Continuara…chan…chan…chan… ¡chan!…**_

_**(Hermano bee): bueno hasta aquí este capitulo ahora a contestar preguntas**_

_**Leonard kenway: eso se sabrá más adelante**_

_**TiPofanforever: si Tang es po**_

_**GHOST435: thanks for your comment but I'm already playing the watchdog**_

_**Moon past life y bionic master:ya que sus preguntas son iguales esta es la repuesta: po solo mente abrió los ojos ante la verdad de la verdadera justicia pronto sabrán todos porque es que se volvió así**_


	5. Recuerdos del pasado parte 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Hermano bee: volví al fin tuve tiempo libre por el trabajo y la familia aun que antes que nada responderé una pregunta muy interesante que me dejaron**

**Moon past life: ¿Por cierto en facebook me dijeron estas dando la oportunidad de meter personajes nuestros como fénix siempre y cuando cumplan con los estándares además que le haces un dibujo del personaje es cierto?: la respuesta al final del capitulo**

**Capitulo 5: recuerdos del pasado parte 1**

**El sol se asomaba en él, valla de la paz anunciando el nuevo día, que era esperado tanto por sus habitantes, como los maestros, en el frente de las habitaciones se encontraba shifu, junto con Mei Ling para recibir a sus estudiantes en este nuevo día, lleno de preguntas y respuestas.**

**(Cinco):** buenos días maestro –_comentan los cinco al hinoso_–

**(Shifu):** ¿fénix se encuentra allí? –_pregunta__ sin recibir respuesta alguna_–

**(Víbora):** ¿creo que se fueron? –_Menciona con duda_–

**(Grulla):** que bueno no me caían bien (¬_¬) –_menciona enojado por como lo trataron_–

**(Tigresa):** como sea no sabremos si en realidad esos dos eran familia de po –_lanza un suspiro de tristeza por recordar a po_–

**Los maestros se dirigían al comedor para desayunar cuando, escucharon unos ruidos en el salón de entrenamiento, escuchaban golpes, choque de espadas, entre algunos jadeos, e insultos agresivos, una vez dentro ven a Mindy entrenando precisión con Ryu.**

**(Ryu):** ¿cómo demonios es puedes darle a una de mis flechas en el aire? –_pregunta todo intrigado ya que le precisión era lo suyo_–

**(Mindy):** simple es porque tengo mejor puntería que tú –_se burla mostrando una sonrisa, sincera en su rostro_–

**(Ryu):** como te atreves ya verás –_Asahi se coloca enfrente de ellos para evitar una disputa_–

**(Asahi):** muy bien déjense de tonterías –_los mira seriamente con el único ojo de su rostro_–

**(Ariasu):** que no bienes a continuar el entrenamiento dime –_sonríe sabiendo ya le respuesta que iba a dar_–

**(Asahi):** creo que es hora de desayunar, ya fue suficiente entrenamiento matutino –_respira hondo del cansancio_–

**(Mindy):** ¿bien quien le avisa a Tang? –_Pregunta debido a que no sabía dónde estaba_–

**(Ryu): **¿acaso sigue meditando en ese árbol? –_habla con burla por no atreverse a mostrar_–

**(Ariasu):** oye ¿por qué no entrena como nosotros? –_la curiosidad la mataba_– (obvio como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato)

**(Asahi):** tú sabes que su entrenamiento es más espiritual que físico –_responde seriamente, mientras ponía sus armas en unas fundas_–

**(Shifu):** (aclara su garganta) disculpen –_comenta algo enojado de que lo ignoraran_–

**(Asahi):** maestros del palacio de jade, lamentamos si los despertamos –_se disculpa haciendo una reverencia_–

**(Shifu):** no se preocupen, no nos despertaron apenas íbamos a desayunar, cuando oímos un alboroto –_intrigado por lo que vio, la forma de pelea además de su entrenamiento_–

**(Ariasu):** bien ya aclarado eso, creo que deberíamos desayunar –_el rugido de su estomago delata que tenia hambre_–

**(Mei Ling):** creo que es buena idea, así podríamos preguntar ciertas cosas –

**(Asahi):** me parece bien –_mira el árbol de la sabiduría_– creo que Tang no tiene hambre vendrá cuando termine su meditación

**(Mindy):** porque él siempre tarda en su meditación –_suspira como si eso fuera una rutina_–

**(Ryu):** yo también creo que tarda demasiado –_observa cómo no se movía_–

**(Mei Ling):** bien déjenlo luego le llevamos el desayuno –_sugiere mientras se dirigía al comedor_–

**Ya todos en la cocina, empezaron a comer arroz, mantis, grulla, y mono se comían a Ariasu con sus ojos, con una expresión de idiotas andantes, ya todos satisfechos shifu se dispuso a hacer preguntas.**

**(Shifu): **bien Mindy podrías decirnos porque tú y Tang son hermanos de po –_hace su declaración mientras tomaba te_–

**(Mindy):** bueno en mi caso soy su hermana porque su padre biológico me adopto –_revela mientras sonríe_–

**(Shifu):** ¿Qué? –_se atraganta con él te_– ¿el padre biológico de po sigue vivo?

**(Mindy): **si ¿no lo sabían? –_todos menos los fénix estaban atónitos con esa revelación_–

**(Tigresa):** supongo que él te adopto y te conto de Po ¿cierto? –_Sigue dudando si es real lo que dice_–

**(Mindy):** si me adopto a los trece años, cuando me encontró herida en las montañas nevadas –_suspira con tristeza_–

**(Víbora):** porque suspiras así dime –_pensaba que quería ocultar algo_–

**(Ariasu):** es porque no queremos recordar el lugar, en donde vivimos antes –_vuelve a suspirar con una mirada triste_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿qué les paso? –_Le da curiosidad_–

**(Ariasu):** dime alguna vez te han violado –_esa palabra creó un incomodo silencio en el comedor_–

**(Tigresa):** no, no nunca –_responde con lentitud mientras la miraba a los ojos_–

**(Ariasu):** a Mindy y a mí sí –_agacha la cabeza deprimida_–

**(Mindy):** esa una experiencia que no quieres conocer, la imponencia, el miedo, el dolor –_apretaba su palma con su puño cerrado_–

**(Ryu):** ellas fueron esclavas en un burdel, toda su vida apenas cumplieron los trece se les obligo trabajar como geishas –_recibe un golpe por parte de Asahi_–

**(Asahi):** recuerda que el pasado de una persona no se revela –_lo mira con decepción_–

**(Ryu):** como el tuyo –_lo mira desafiante_–

**(Asahi):** si como el mío (¬¬) –_se enfada_–

**(Shifu):** y sobre tu pasado que puedes decir –_cometa para que revelara su pasado_–

**(Asahi): **¿usted sabe lo que le paso al asesino de plata? –_pregunta mientras lo miraba_–

**(Shifu):** si fue asesinado por un grupo de mercenarios contratados por el emperador del imperio lobo –_responde en tono serio_–

**(Asahi):** no es del todo cierto –_muestra una sonrisa después de decir esas palabras_–

**(Shifu):** como sabes eso –_lo mira al ojo_– (_ya que solo tiene uno_)

**(Asahi):** porque lo estas mirando en este preciso momento –_bebe el te sin importar como lo miran todos_–

**(Shifu):** creí que ustedes los fénix mataban asesinos despiezados no que les permitían que se les unieran –_los observa enojado creyendo que le vieron la cara de tonto_–

**(Ryu): **vera lo que sucedió fue que –_es interrumpido_–

**(Asahi):** bueno vera hace algún tiempo –_sonríe_–

* * *

**Flashback**

**Yo era como usted piensa, sin piedad, sin arrepentimiento, no me importaba nada que no fuera yo hasta que un día en una misión, encontré a un comerciantes vendiendo esclavas, allí fue en donde el concepto de mi vida cambio. **

**(Comerciante):** ¿ve alguna que le interese? –_Me pregunto en cierto tono, intentando convencerme de comprar una_–

**(Asahi):** en realidad no estoy interesado en comprar alguna esclava –_le conteste lo mas sinceramente que pude_–

**(Comerciante):** sígame de seguro encuentra algo que le guste –_respiro profundo y lo sigo_–

**Cuando lo sigo, empiezo a notar la tristeza que fluía de las mujeres encarceladas que hay, pero no me preocupe mucho, mientras caminaba algo llamo mi atención una en una jaula era preciso, hermosa como una flor de loto floreciendo, me hacer que y note algo.**

**(Asahi):** ¿hola? –_Salude a una loba color blanco como la nieve_–

**(Loba):** hola –_me dijo de una manera aun más deprimida que la debería_–

**(Comerciante):** a no le interesa esa –_me lo dijo mirándola con unos ojos de odio_–

**(Asahi):** ¿Por qué? Dice eso –_le pregunto mientras me acerco a la jaula_–

**(Comerciante): **porque ella es ciega, ahora sígame –_me dice mientras se retía_–

**(Asahi):** mi hombre es Asahi ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –_Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla_–

**(Loba):** me llamo Chieko ¿Por qué te importa saberlo? –_dejo caer una lagrime de su ojo_–

**(Asahi):** por una sencilla razón –_limpie la lágrima con mi pulgar_– quiero saber el nombre de la persona, que voy a liberar de este mundo –_tomo mi mano y le acaricio la mejilla_–

**(Chieko):** ¿a qué se refiere? –_me pregunto mientras mi miraba_–

**(Asahi):** te sacare de aquí –_la suelte y me dirigí con el comerciante_– ya se, a quien le comprare

**(Comerciante):** ¿a quién será? –_me pregunto_–

**(Asahi):** le comprare la loba ciega llamada Chieko –_le conteste con una sonrisa_–

**(Comerciante):** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ella esta ciega! ¡¿Cómo que la quiere comprar?! –_me grito pero no de enojo, como si fuera tonto lo cual me enfado_–

**(Asahi):** haber tonto vendedor –_lo sujete del cuello con mucha fuerza levantando lo del suelo_– yo soy el comprador, tú solo vendes la mercancía

**(Comerciante):** para que luego quieras de volverla –_me miro como si me conociera_– ella es inútil no puede ni traer un vaso con agua

**(Asahi): **¿así que no me la vendrás verdad? –_le pregunte mientras tome una daga oculta_–

**(Comerciante):** no de hecho la matare de una vez, esa jaula la puedo u…sar… –_me arte de oírlo hablar tonterías así que le entera la daga en el pulmón_–

**(Asahi):** hasta nunca tonto –_le di un golpe al serojo de la jaula en donde estaba, la saque y le dije que se fuera conmigo_– quieres acompañarme

**(Chieko):** si –_me dijo tímidamente_– pero yo no sirvo como esclava, básicamente tú tendrías que mantenerme

**(Asahi):** no importa –_le di mi mano y le ayude a levantarse_– siempre que estés conmigo

**Después de eso mi vida mejoro mucho, cada vez menos salía a matar, incluso dejaba vivir a mis blancos muchas veces, felicidad que anidaba en mi alma, simplemente no la podía describir, pero un día llegando a casa el médico del pueblo atendía a mi esposa la cual lloraba.**

**(Asahi):** ¿qué sucede? –_le pregunte asustado, temiendo que iba a perder a la persona, que me enseño lo que era el amor_–

**(Chieko):** estoy embarazada –_me lo dijo llorando, fue cuando note que no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría_–

**(Asahi):** ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, amor me has hecho más Félix –_en ese momento mi felicidad no tuvo limites_–

**Ese mismo día me di cuenta de algo, fue al diablo mi vida, fundí todas y cada una de mis armas, para dar comienzo al futuro, debes destruir el pasado, con todo el acero que tenia, forje una cuna de acero con grandes detalles mariposas, cuando mi hija nació fue lo más hermosa que hubiera visto, no sé cómo alguien malvado como yo pudo crear y tener algo tan hermoso en su vida.**

**(Chieko):** cariño –_me llamo desde nuestro hogar_– ya estará lista la cena, vuelve con leña

**(Asahi):** ya voy –_pero antes de llegar sentí un golpe fuerte detrás de mi cabeza_–

**(Voz):** despierta dormilón, no quiero que te pierdas esto –_abrí los ojos rápido conocía esa voz_–

**(Asahi):** ¡Rikuto!, ¿Qué demonios? –_Intente atacarlo cuando note que tenía cadenas puestas_–

**(Rikuto):** no gastes fuerzas –_con su daga corto mi ojo, el cual ya no tengo_– amenos que quieras, que tu familia, lo page caro –_me sonrió malévolamente_–

**Gire mi cabeza para ver la cabaña en donde vivía, para solo ver a mi esposa y a mi hija en ella, con la puerta sellada, además de un lobo sosteniendo una antorcha, listo para arrojarla a la cabaña para quemarla junto con mi familia dentro, mi corazón se detuvo no me importaba que mi ojo estuviera herido me entro el pánico, iba a perder lo único que me dio alegría y una razón para existir.**

**(Asahi): **¿qué quieres? Dinero, un favor, dime haré lo que sea pero no les hagas nada –_comencé a llorar, con gran sentimiento_– por favor ellos son mi vida

**(Rikuto):** lose por eso esto me hará tan feliz –_hizo una señal para arrojar la antorcha_–

**Cuando vi que iba arrojar la antorcha, sentí que moriría, pero tres flechas impactaron en el lobo, una en la cabeza en el pecho y la mana pegando la antorcha en el, mire pero no veía a nadie hasta que dos personas mas cayeron, detrás de ellos se encontraban dos panteras negras con túnicas oscuras con el emblema de un fénix negro.**

**(Rikuto):** saben con quién se están metiendo, soy Rikuto el mayor mafioso de china –_detrás de él salió un tigre el cual le faltaba un brazo_–

**(Tigre):** lose –_le entero una espada en el estomago_– y no me importa

**(Ryu):** señor ¿Qué hacemos con el asesino de plata? –_me pregunto mientras me veía_–

**(Tigre):** quítenle las esposas y dejen que valla con su familia –_sonrió lo cual me preguntaba ¿por qué?_–

**Me importo el motivo por el cual me dijeron vivir, cori todo lo que pude para reunirme con mi familia, tumbe la puerta y los habrase, era obvio que perdería el ojo pero no me importo, mi familia estaba viva y a salvo.**

**(Tigre):** sabes que tengo que matarte por lo que has hecho –_tomo su espada y me apunto_–

**(Asahi):** si – _respondí agachando la cabeza_– pero promete que encontraras a alguien que proteja y ame a mi familia –_me arrodille listo para morir_–

**(Tigre):** te tengo una oferta puedes estar con tu familia pero debes dejar de existir –_eso me alegro, al mismo que me dejo confundido_–

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

**(Asahi):** los fénix no solo me perdonaron la vida sino que me permitieron tener una nueva –_sonríe mostrando su alegría–_

**(Tigresa):** ¿cómo están tu esposa y tu hija? –_Pregunto con toda curiosidad_–

**(Shifu):** así que decidiste dejar de existir para estar con las personas que amas –_se impresiona con la decisión que acepto_–

**(Ryu):** sabes tuviste suerte de que haya visto todo desde lejos –_mira a su amigo para después tomar el plato y sorber el agua del arroz_–

**(Asahi):** bien fue un placer estar aquí en el palacio de jade, al igual que en el valle de la paz –_se levanta _– pero me tengo que retirar a mi hogar, con mi familia

**(Ryu):** me saludas a tu esposa y a tu hija –_sonríe recordando los viejos tiempos_– y luego le comprare su regalo de cumpleaños los cumple en un mes verdad

**(Asahi):** una vez más gracias, por salvar mi vida y la vida de lo que más amo –_se retira para ir del palacio pero no sin antes, dirigirse al durazno de la sabiduría celestial_–

**En el durazno o mejor dicho en la mente de po se encontraba la misma pelea, tanto emocional como espiritual, que amenazaba a su cuerpo, cuando noto que Asahi subí se movió solo para decir una única pregunta.**

**(Tang):** ¿Tebas iras? –_pregunto_–

**(Asahi):** así es –_se acerca_– mi familia me necesita

**(Tang):** que tengas buen viaje –_menciona volviéndose a_ _colocar en poción de loto para meditar_–

**(Asahi):** deberías arreglar las cosas con ella antes de que partas –_esas palabras sacaron de balance, al panda con cuerpo de tigre_–

**(Tang):** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te acure? –_se levanta enojado mirando lo al ojo_– sabes que no quiero que nada le pase, que no peligro alguno

**(Asahi):** ella se encuentra en peligro –_responde serio_– en peligro de que su corazón ya no pueda resistir más el dolor, que le dejaste cuando moriste y no dijiste nada para aliviarla

**(Tang):** vete…ahora… – _dije pausadamente_– ahora… – _mira el suelo_–

**(Asahi):** solo recuerda la primera vez que nos vimos y lo que prometiste ese día… –_po le pone una mirada de furia por mencionar el pasado–_ porque a lo que a mí respecta no estás cumpliendo… con esa promesa –_se retira dejando a po con sus pensamientos_–

**(Tang): **Oogway por favor ayúdame con esto, –_llora mientras apretaba su pecho_– ya no puedo ni controlar mi paz interior, mucho menos el chií de los héroes

**(Oogway):** cuando un alumno necesita ayuda el maestro aparece –_los pétalos adaptaron la forma de la tortuga_– pero primero cuenta me lo que ha pasado en estos dos años que has estado reprimiendo

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano bee: Muy bien a contestar preguntas**_

_**Leonard kenway: creo que ya viste tu respuesta**_

_**BrisTigressandPo: Tang si conoce los gusto de tigresa pero tigresa no conoce los de Tang ya que po tuvo que cambiar por completo su identidad**_

_**bionic master: ya viste lo que trataba de ocultar Mindy pero esto no acaba aquí**_

* * *

_**Por último la pregunta por así decir de oro:**_

_**Moon past life: la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, definitiva mente todo es cierto, ya que Ryu es un personaje inventado por phoenix-bird-bluy, ya hasta tiene dibujo en mi perfil verán la dirección en donde se encuentra el dibujo junto con los demás miembros y iré actualizando.**_

_**Reglas tiene que ser un fénix o un asesino del emperador Leónidas, el dibujo solo lo haré a los personajes mas como decir creativos e importantes en el fic tiene que ser especifico además de tener una historia del personaje, (aviso no dejare ningún personaje fuera siempre y cuando no sea como decirlo complicado) sino tiene cuanta en fanfic comuníquense por medio de facebook la oferta espira en el capitulo 10.**_

**Gracias y cuídense dejen comentario**


End file.
